listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in the Lego Star Wars games
The following is a list of playable characters in the Lego Star Wars games. Lego Star Wars: The Video Game Story characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Apprentice) *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *Padme (Battle) *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *R2-D2 *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4-P17 *Anakin Skywalker (Apprentice) *Padme (Geonosis) *C-3PO *Mace Windu *Padme (Clawed) *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *Chancellor Palpatine *Commander Cody *Chewbacca *Wookiee Warrior *Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Stormtrooper Buyable characters The following characters must be bought from Dexter's Diner. *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Naboo Soldier *Darth Maul *Clone Trooper (Episode II) *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi Mundi *Luminara *Shaak Ti *Super Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Count Dooku *Mace Windu (Episode III) *General Grevious' Bodyguard *General Grevious *Clone Trooper (Episode III) *Clone Trooper (Green) *Clone Trooper Pilot *Disguised Clone *Darth Sidious *Princess Leia *Rebel Trooper Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Story characters and vehicles *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *X-Wing Fighter *Y-Wing Fighter *Snowspeeder *Millenium Falcon *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Yoda *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber, TIE Interceptor TIE Advanced (Darth Vader), Imperial Shuttle, Slave One (after building all minikits) Buyable characters The following have to be unlocked in the Mos Eisley Cantina. *Rebel Trooper *Stormtrooper *Stormtrooper Officer *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Sandtrooper *Imperial Spy *Death Star Trooper *Grand Moff Tarkin *Imperial Officer *Imperial Pilot *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Snowtrooper *Boba Fett *Dengar *Bossk *IG-88 *4-LOM *Greedo *Rebel Pilot *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Han Solo (Hood) *Bib Fortuna *Skiff Guard *Gamorrean Guard *Palace Guard *Scout Trooper *Ewok *Emperor Palpatine Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Story characters These characters are given to you automatically. *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Padme (Battle) *Padme (Geonosis) *Padme (Clawed) *Captain Panaka *R2-D2 *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4-P17 *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) *Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) *C-3PO *Mace Windu *Yoda *Chancellor Palpatine *Commander Cody *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Princess Leia (Boussh) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Captain Antilles *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Han Solo *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Han Solo (Endor) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Luke Skywalker (Bespin) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Lando Calrissian *Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Ewok *Darth Vader Buyable characters These characters must be bought from the Mos Eisley Cantina bar. *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Commander) *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Droideka *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Padme *Watto *Pit Droid *Darth Maul *Zam Wesell *Dexter Jettster *Clone *Clone (Episode III) *Clone (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone (Episode III, Walker) *Disguised Clone *Lama Su *Taun We *Geonosian *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Luminara *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Count Dooku *Grievous' Bodyguard *General Grievous *Wookiee *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Rebel Trooper *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Stormtrooper *Sandtrooper *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Snowtrooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Imperial Officer *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo (Hood) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Skiff Guard *Bossk *Boba Fett *Imperial Guard *The Emperor (Emperor Palpatine) *Admiral Ackbar *IG-88 *Dengar *4-LOM *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *R2-Q5 *Indiana Jones (bonus character) Category:Lego games